


Выбор

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: There She Goes (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Саймон все время совершает ошибки.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Выбор

О своих ошибках Саймон знает слишком много. Удивительно дело, но, возможно, он давно единственный в их доме, кто вообще об этих ошибках помнит — это же его ошибки, только его, и ему нести за них ответственность или забыть так же, как это сделала его жена. Он о них помнит, потому что для его же блага, для блага их семьи нельзя о них забывать — ведь Саймон отчаянно боится, что повторит их снова, и все равно иногда повторяет.

Им всем сложно, но Саймон порой делает вид, что устал больше других. Притворяться, что готовишь курицу, гораздо проще, чем проводить время с Рози. А что ее готовить? Поставил противень в духовку — а таймер сработает через некоторое время, оповещая всех о готовности ужина. Но нет, лучше же стоять возле плиты, будто без него курица пропечется недостаточно.

Саймон давно не проводит время в пабах, потому что за эту свою ошибку он не расплатится никогда. Пока его жена решала их проблемы, он предпочитал прятаться от реальности. Он и сейчас порой поступает так же, только способы изменились, проще отправить Рози спать и спуститься вниз к телевизору, настольным играм, бутылочке пива и нормальному, абсолютно нормальному Бену. Ну и что, что Рози не спит. Саймон же заслужил лишние пару часов покоя, разве нет?

Наверное, нет, потому что все равно все всегда заканчивается нытьем Рози. Все равно она всегда в итоге снова оказывается внизу, с ними. И все равно он в итоге ее обнимает, потому что как ее можно не обнять, его принцессу?

Его жена старается не вспоминать о его ошибках. Достаточно того, что они оба прекрасно помнят тот ужасный разговор, что состоялся однажды между ними. Ее слова, ее ужасные слова до сих пор иногда звучат у Саймона в голове, и он почему-то уверен, что у нее тоже. Эм тогда говорила чистую правду, он уверен, что больше всего на свете она мечтала о том, чтобы его, везущего коляску с Рози, однажды сбил автобус. И этого никогда бы не случилось, потому что он всегда шел с Беном, оставляя коляску ей. Саймон никогда ей не скажет. Никогда. Но единственная причина, по которой он тогда выбирал Бена, заключалась в том, что он всерьез подумывал однажды взять коляску и шагнуть на красный.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
